


Tequila

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Hangover, M/M, Sentinel Thursday, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 02:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Written for the Sentinel Thursday Recycled Challenge 148 – hangover





	Tequila

Recycled Challenge 148 – hangover

Title: Tequila

Author: JKlog

Category: Slash

Word Count: 950

A/N: Thanks to Bluewolf for the beta.

It has been said that the best cure for a hangover is to start drinking the same stuff again as quickly as possible.

So, Jim did exactly that. He poured tequila into a big glass and drank it, with his stomach empty. He felt the alcohol burn inside. It was the last remains of tequila in the bottle, so that had to be enough.

After two minutes passed, he assessed how he felt. Not bad, considering that he had been seeing double, even triple, when he woke up. Now he just saw a weird glow around things, and his ears buzzed. But the headache was at a bearable level.

Then it was true! He wished he had more tequila so he’d feel better.

He looked down and saw that he was naked. How strange. He usually slept with his boxers on. And he didn’t feel cold. That had to be a side effect of the hangover. He smiled when he thought that Sandburg would like to test the effects of alcohol in his senses. As if that could happen! He would never tell Sandburg that he got drunk last night. Thinking about that, where was that damned kid? He should be up by now.

Jim left the empty glass on the table and went to look inside Blair’s room. The door was half open.

There he is! That’s his mane on the pillow. Jim adjusted his vision. Wait, that’s not hair. That’s… What’s that?

Jim went into the bedroom and carefully touched what was on Blair’s bed. His boxers! What were his black boxers doing on Blair’s pillow? That was way too strange. And where was Blair? Had he gone out last night and hadn’t come home yet? Jim didn’t remember. He tried to coax his brain into remembering, but the subsequent spike of his headache made him back up.

Then he heard it. The moan. Coming from upstairs.

He grabbed his gun from the holster in the kitchen drawer. Then he followed the faint sound to the stairs and climbed them as if he was expecting to find a wild creature up there. But there wasn’t a beast. There was something much worse.

“SANDBURG? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?”

The aforementioned jumped, sat in the bed with his eyes wide open, and immediately put his hands on his head, squeezing his eyes shut. Apparently, he had a headache, too.

Jim noticed that Blair was as naked as he was. Then he smelled the air. Sex. All the room smelled of sex.

He hadn’t seen Blair in the bed when he woke up. That was the last place he expected him to be. But now Jim saw him, and he looked so cute, with his hair all tousled in every direction.

Jim sat in the bed, his back to Blair. So, they had done it. It took two bottles of tequila, but they had done it.

“Jim, are you having second thoughts?” Blair’s voice sounded very faint.

Jim sighed. “I don’t even have first ones. I don’t remember anything.”

Silence.

Then Jim heard Blair getting out of bed on the other side and putting on some clothes. He went around the bed and headed for the stairs.

“Where are you going?” asked Jim.

“I’m going to have a shower, then I’m going to pack some things and head off to find another place to live.”

“Why?” Jim felt a tight fist around his heart.

“Because, obviously, you don’t want to remember what happened. You repressed it, as you repress everything you don’t like, or that upsets you. I want you to know that it was the most beautiful thing that ever happened to me. I’ll never forget it. Never.”

He went down the stairs. Jim followed his steps, after leaving the gun on the bedside table. When Blair was about to reach the bathroom, Jim caught him by the arm and gently made him turn around. What he saw made him hold his breath. Blair was crying.

“Blair, I am so sorry! Really, it’s not that I don’t want to remember. I’d love to remember! It has to be a Sentinel thing. My senses are acting wacko, too. Please, don’t go!”

He wrapped Blair in his arms. It was so good to hold him. Jim felt a wave of pure love envelop his whole body. Then he knew it. He had to complete the bonding with his guide. It wasn’t complete yet. And this time he’d remember everything. No alcohol clouding his mind.

“Do you feel it, Chief? I need you like never before.”

“What do you want, Jim?”

“I want to make love to you.”

“But we did it last night.”

“Yes, but now it’ll be real. I’ll be conscious of what I’m doing.”

“It hurts to know that you don’t remember.”

“Did I tell you that I loved you last night?”

“No.”

“Now I will. I love you.”

“Do you understand what that means, Jim?”

“Yes. The bonding. We’ll be Sentinel and Guide. Forever.”

Blair backed from Jim a little, and Jim could see he was smiling now. Jim wiped the tears from Blair’s eyes and closed the distance between their lips. They sealed them in a very soft and warm kiss.

After a few minutes, when the kiss ended, Jim felt that he had to know something.

“How’s your hangover, Chief?”

“Bad. I have a splitting headache and my eyes burn.”

Jim didn’t say that the burning eyes would be from crying. But he knew what he had to do. He had to go out and buy a bottle of tequila for his Guide.


End file.
